pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 6
|episode_no = 6 |upload_date = August 11, 2012 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwnS2Wt4Kgs |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 12:02}} Summary Austin blocks off some lava and Dean picks off a skeleton with arrows as the two of them and Barry make their way deeper into the cave. Austin and Dean block of some more lava while Barry mines redstone. Dean mines some gold, but most of it falls into a pool of lava below and burns up. Austin mines some coal, while Dean and Barry go into a different part of the cave. As night falls, Jon and McJones get frightened and decide to head home from their hunting trip. Dean mines a large vein of coal, while Austin goes deeper into the cave and mines some redstone. Jon and McJones return home, and Jon complains about Dean putting cobblestone in the important chest and puts up a sign above the important chest that says "Important stuff only... ...Dean...". McJones makes himself pants from the leather he and Jon found while hunting. Austin suggests that the team start hunting for Endermen once they all get full armor, and he says that he thinks at least one or two of them will die when they do so. Jon cooks the food that he and McJones gathered, while McJones goes on a brief mining trip and finds diamond, along with some redstone. Austin digs into a cave with an underground lake inside. Dean tries to get him to go in, but Austin is to scared to do it. Barry jumps in after catching up with Austin and Dean. Austin follows him in and mines some iron underwater. Austin, Dean, and Barry start heading back home from the mines after finding a good amount of materials. On their way up, they run into a creeper, which explodes near Barry and causes his game to crash. Austin freaks out after getting shot by a skeleton near lava. McJones tries to make a map for Jon, but realizes that he doesn't have enough paper. the two of them make a quick trip outside to get water, which they use to grow sugar cane in the house so they can make more paper. Austin jokes with the rest of the team by saying that he hadn't been recording at all. The whole team meets up back at the house as Austin, Dean, and Barry return home from the mines. Suddenly, Jon starts taking damage and realizes that he is starving to death. Everyone else immediately rushes to Jon and gives him all of their food to keep him from dying of starvation. Dean makes an expansion to the house for no reason, while the rest of the team use the iron they gathered to make boots for McJones and pants for Jon and Barry, which completes everybody's armor sets. Austin gets some wood and makes signs to use for graves when people die. Once everybody has full armor and Dean is finished with the house expansion, the team decides to start hunting for Endermen. Quotes